


Detention

by cosmic_llin



Series: Fandom Stocking 2013/14 [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ficlet, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 05:39:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmic_llin/pseuds/cosmic_llin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony honestly just planned to sit quietly and work on his assignments.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

  * For [such_heights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/such_heights/gifts).



'Mister Stark,' said Principal Fury, 'you have five seconds to explain what the hell happened here.'  
  
*****  
  
It started in detention. Tony was in for over-creativity in metal shop. Bruce Banner, that weird kid in his chemistry class, had apparently lost his temper with a teacher. The Russian exchange girl who looked like a goth refused to say what her crime was. And Pepper Potts, head cheerleader, honors student and leader of the Volunteering Society, the Homework Club and the Gay-Straight Alliance, was in for encouraging the other cheerleaders to boycott football games until the players stopped using derogatory words about women.  
  
Anyway, Tony had genuinely not intended to do anything but sit quietly and work on his assignments. But when Professor Hill left to get a cup of coffee, he thought he'd just take a little break and see what everyone else was doing.  
  
Pepper and Natasha were both disdainfully busy - Pepper with some extra-credit work and Natasha with something that Tony couldn't even read but which she leaned protectively over as he walked past anyway. No fun there.  
  
Getting Bruce to argue with him turned out to be easy - all Tony had to do was make statements he knew were scientifically incorrect, and wait. Then the girls got involved - even they could only ignore so much. In the end it was agreed by all parties that the only way to solve the dispute was by going to the chemistry lab to run an experiment and prove it either way.  
  
Pepper made them all wear goggles, just in case.  
  
*****  
'... and that's what happened to the lab, sir,' said Tony, pointing a thumb at the smouldering ruin.  
  
Principal Fury glared. Tony wondered what the punishment would be. He was hardly going to give them detention again.


End file.
